Submission
by PJAvengerFics
Summary: Loki defeats Tony in battle and finds him to be more enjoyable than expected. /Frostiron slash and adult themes. **If you like mini fics be sure to check back with our profile.


Everything he could ever want, it was his now. A dark and twisted grin formed across the lips of the green eyed god as his fingers played through his mortal's hair. A small trail of bloody lead up to the now agonized mess of this billionaire genius, his hands tied tightly behind him as he gave roughly uttered breaths and strained groans of pain. A sense of pride couldn't help but slip into Loki as he examined his new prize and he knew he had successfully claimed what he wanted while straddling over the oh so great Tony Stark. His fingers were now entwined in messy tufts of dark hair as he pulled back, tilting the mortal's head upwards to expose his neck. No struggle nor resistance was given from Tony for all he could manage was to lay against the cold ground beneath his pained weakened body and simply allow anything to happen.

"You belong to me now, Anthony." The words slipped out in a chilled breath as Loki pressed his lips into the soft neck of the mortal, kissing deeply and running his tongue against the skin between each exchange of intimacies. A short moan of both pain and pleasure escaped from the mortal's mouth as he closed his eyes for the god to continue, causing Loki's grin to widen beneath his ecstasy.

Though he hated to admit it, the god did not have many accomplishments and moments in which he actually took pride in, however of those, none could compare to just how fulfilling capturing Tony Stark was. To actually be superior and feeling he was in the rightful place he knew fully well that he deserved. His hand took lustful strokes down the length of Tony's chest, feeling each muscle with a pleasure of his own. The room was silent, and it was such a silence that Loki appreciated more than any other, for this was the silence of the billionaire's defeat. In any other circumstances the narcissistic Tony would be spitting out every protest, insult, and defiance that came to mind yet here he was, not uttering a word and breathing more softly upon the ground.

"What's wrong, Stark? At a loss of words?" He spoke in a mocking tone as he lifted the mortal's chin so they were holding direct eye contact, which was only returned with a subtle glare. The silence of Tony was keeping hold, refusing to waste his breath on anything he hadn't already said to his captor.

Each passing second felt as another pleasurable accomplishment and the god's hands placed behind his mortal's back, lowering himself on top of Tony before pressing his lips into the man before him. Tony's eyelids softly closed over his deep brown eyes as he parted his lips for the god to continue the deepening intimacy. He no longer saw a point in resisting anything Loki had planned for him nor did he still maintain the capability to think through anything with clear thoughts. But as the god continued the kiss using a soft passion that differed from the forceful and aggressive kiss he was expecting, the thought that wouldn't leave his mind was that it actually felt... _nice_.

Giving a quiet moan, the mortal felt as Loki's tongue slipped between his lips in exchange of ecstasy and entwined with his own while it was becoming clear that he _craved_ the affection. He was submitting himself completely to the dominant god, and Tony let out a long breath of defeat before returning the deity's kiss with ecstasy of his own.

Loki could not be more pleased with the turn of events and he gradually parted from the mortal, looking deep into his eyes once again.

"Would you like me to continue?" His voice was chilled and smooth when he spoke the question and he gently ran his finger's across the inventor's jawline.

"Please..." The weak breath slipped from Tony's parted mouth and the god of mischief couldn't help as a devilish grin of pride grew across his lips.

* * *

**This marks the first fic posted to the PJAvengerFics account written by yours truly, _Pudding_! *confetti cannon* **

**Enjoyed the fic? You can expect much more fics/mini fics from this account! We will try to post frequently with a wide variety of genres and plots. If you have any questions, the answers are most likely in our bio (so go check that shit out now)! **

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated **


End file.
